Mobile software applications executed on mobile computing devices that utilize cloud-based resources are becoming more prevalent. These software applications request greater amounts of data and resources from cloud providers and, therefore, require efficient allocation and provisioning of resources from the cloud providers. It would be advantageous to allocate cloud-based resources to a software application based on the level of service agreed upon by the cloud provider and the provider of the software application that is intended to utilize the resources. Longer download times or failed downloads may result where resources of a cloud are overextended, thereby negatively impacting an end user's experience or the user's ability or desire to use a particular mobile application.